


露普《吠犬不咬》

by Lian_ju



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian_ju/pseuds/Lian_ju
Summary: 基尔伯特是一只吠犬，伊万希望给予他适当的惩罚。





	露普《吠犬不咬》

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇有可能踩到很多雷、非常短的露普文！
> 
> 雷点：言语粗俗、非自愿关系、角色崩坏（个人性癖）、失禁、疼痛性爱
> 
> 如果以上雷点无法接受，请尽速逃离

　难以启齿的是，他的确默认了。这大概是他这生中最错误的决定，相较之下，不小心发现海德薇莉真实性别都算是小事。

　即使如此，基尔伯特在之后也没有后悔。被羞辱到几乎像条狗时，他还会兴奋地滚动喉结。没办法的事，这副身体、这个灵魂，的确需要一个「主人」。

　他们两人的关係看似是从当年同盟开始，实际上，谁也说不准。在彼此都还小的时候，那个俄国小鬼头便发现了自己的丑态......把鼻尖埋进抢夺来的破旧围巾，在树丛后放肆手淫。或许最后那声呻吟也被那傢伙听走了。

　『你他妈......在那裡看什麽？』

　少年的基尔伯特发现了窥探者。抬起满是精液的手，急欲拉扯穿上衣裤。

　『没什麽.....』

　小鬼露出惊慌的表情，眼睛直直盯着基尔伯特下面，很久之后，才鼓起勇气开口。

　『如，如果你想要......我是说－－』

　「你需要个驯服者吗？基尔伯特。」

　二战之后，伊万便向他提出邀约。毕竟百年来，这个俄国人已将他的性癖都摸透了。自然也明白他的需求。

　「你这种傢伙，连本大爷的脚趾头都舔不起。」

　基尔伯特拉扯嘴角说。脸上刚被揍的肿块让骄傲笑容变得生硬。

　几分钟前的一场打斗过后，屋内摆设早已受尽池鱼之殃。基尔伯特的肩膀还有刚才被压地上刺入的玻璃碎片。这不过是一场发洩的打架，向战争所有的悲伤与哀恸挥动拳头，接着，两人终于愿意正视对方。

　「我懂你的身体，你的压抑.....堂堂的普鲁士，所向披靡的普鲁士，因为承担了过多的神话与责任，导致你一直忽略了心底的渴望，对吧？」伊万向基尔伯特迈进一步，张开双手。「现在，既然你已经在我这裡生活，那就不必再掩饰想法了。我能给你大于性爱的快感了哦。」

　基尔伯特朝地上吐出一口带血的口水。

　「本大爷唯一的渴望，可会让你屁股开花。大于性爱的快感？死亡吗？」

　伊万走近基尔伯特，他身上也很狼狈，到处都挂彩。基尔伯特退后，同时，伊万从大衣口袋拿出一个小东西－－一个黑皮革狗项圈。

　「我太懂基尔了，你不喜欢温驯地走入黑夜，你希望拼命反抗。所以没关係的唷，你可以尽情逃走、挣扎，我会如你所愿，在满足你的自尊时，满足你真正的欲望。」

　有力的手臂把基尔伯特拉近，项圈在基尔伯特的挣扎中，被牢牢绑上他的脖子。精巧的设计让项圈无法由基尔伯特的角度解开。基尔伯特低吼一声，再次挥拳揍向那张笑脸，对方却不顾痛楚，伸手摸向基尔伯特的胯间。

　他们的关係从基尔伯特住进那人的家后，就此变质。虽说原先也不是什麽纯洁的关係了，但伊万对待他的态度更加扭曲，这让基尔伯特逐渐忘记原先对伊万的一丁点心动，一丁点愧疚，取而代之的是官能式的刺激。基尔伯特不是矜持的人，该叫会叫，但嘴裡也会不乾不淨地骂着。为此，他的身体多了不少无法恢復的疤痕，尤其是性器周遭。

　露出这样的性器，基尔伯特被一隻脚踩在地上，仰面挣扎。伊万躲过他的脚，注视彷彿翻面乌龟般迟钝扭腰的男人，又问一次：「你也想试试在其他人面前射精的感觉，对吗？」

　基尔伯特喉结剧烈地上下滚动，他想骂人，但屁股裡的东西让他只想蜷起身体颤抖。他几乎听不懂伊万的话了，汗水把眼睛弄得很疼。伊万像是认为他默认了，一把将基尔伯特从地上拉起来，双腿发软的男人被压到牆上，视线湿润地看着俄罗斯人替他重新套上裤子。

　「啊.....拿出来啊.....」基尔伯特用颤抖的手胡乱抠着屁股，可是他意识模煳到甚至没发现自己其实只在抠屁股外面那层裤子，裤子被抠了几次，就渗出深色痕迹。

　伊万将讲稿推到基尔伯特怀裡，给他整理凌乱的衣领。白皙的锁骨上，一个不显眼的狗牌项鍊套在基尔伯特的脖子上。

　「我已经好心替你拟好讲稿了。只剩十五分钟哦，你就要上台给同志们报告东德今年状况。」伊万说。

　基尔伯特被他一把推到沙发上，脑袋因为他的叮咛更加溷乱。他把讲稿摔地面，立刻扒拉起自己的裤子，想拔出屁股裡那个可怕的东西。伊万笑着离开，没有阻止。

　深黑的按摩棒被架在他的腿间，彷彿穿戴式的金属内裤，只是需要钥匙才能将紧紧咬住大腿的支架打开。基尔伯特眼睁睁看着自己白皙的臀肉间，进出着彷彿黑人阴茎的东西，频率偶尔变快，偶尔放缓。他几乎要为眼前的画面疯狂，双手用力扯着支架，支架却完美贴合着他的胯下。

　这时，身边的手机震动，伊万独特的讯息声让基尔伯特回神。他看一眼萤幕，上面写着：还有十分钟。

　基尔伯特走上台时，下面的听众已就定位。他原先以为自己只是宣传的参与者，跟以前一样站在伊万身后。如今被人突兀地要求上台说话，他心中却没多少退却；毕竟曾经在普鲁士军队面前无数次鼓舞士气。几分钟前他大略记下需要讲的重点，此时基尔伯特只希望屁股裡的东西不要太过分。他知道伊万的恶趣味。

　每走上一阶阶梯，拉开的步伐都使得臀部紧绷，将那根黑色阴茎吃得更紧。基尔伯特身穿西装，如果仔细看，可以很轻易地发现贴身的西装裤上，有一圈深色痕迹。那是润滑液，或许也有可能是被操得太过分而流出的肠液。

　他走到讲台前。

　下面一群听众，上司以及后排那些下属，那些苏联内部国家，都在注视自己。

　他张口，流利的俄罗斯语不在话下。一边说着自己都不相信的产业｢现况」，一边自然地用眼神扫过会场，视线在触及不远处的男人时，停滞一下，又移开到其他人身上。

　基尔伯特感觉到按摩棒动作更大，几乎是真人在射精前会有的那种抽插力道，彷彿要把人从屁股贯穿到嘴巴。基尔伯特又痛又複杂地併拢双腿，幸好讲台遮掩了他宛如女人的小动作。眼睛迅速转到刚才那个俄罗斯人身上。伊万一脸漫不经心地笑，似乎用唇语说了什麽。基尔伯特看到了，他只说一个字：｢狗」。

　基尔伯特听到自己的声音变得乾哑，他感觉自己自信笑着的脸要崩塌，连胯下都不争气地完全勃起。如果没有讲台，他裤裆丑陋的隆起就会暴露在无数人视线中，这个必须靠着讲台的身体就会瘫软。伊万的调教足够成功，在很多个独处的时刻，他在基尔伯特耳边反复灌输自己是一条需要主人宠爱的狗，基尔伯特会咒骂或挥拳，但都掩饰不了他因为这种话而迅速勃起的事实。现在也是。

　基尔伯特拉扯嘴角，双手自然地撑在讲台边缘，只是靠近伊万的那隻手，慢慢比出中指。随即，他感觉到体内的按摩棒莫名停下来，整个身体陷入诡异的平静，抬眼望去，伊万的目光刚从他的中指上移开，脸上的笑容更盛。基尔伯特脑袋彷彿被人敲了一下，匆匆收回中指。

　下一秒基尔伯特滔滔不绝的声音便陡然上升，他脑门渗出汗水，下腹肌肉一抽一抽。那根把他的后穴搅拌得一蹋煳涂的东西，竟然放起微弱电流，让他的肠道不正常地剧烈收缩，彷彿实验室中被电击的青蛙尸体。基尔伯特这时不再併拢双腿，反而双腿大张，胯部微乎其微蹭撞起讲台。阴茎因为后面的电流，勃起到顶出西装裤皮带，如果往下看一眼，就会发现皮带跟腰部之间有胀红的龟头探出脑袋。基尔伯特感觉自己的肉囊整个缩紧，硬得像是两颗石头。

　按摩器重新开始抽插，再加上电流愈来愈强－－基尔伯特感觉嘴边渗出什麽，往上一抹，是口水。他被电到开始控制不住口水了？基尔伯特加快说话速度，想尽快给演讲画下句点。然而伊万显然发现到他的心思，手指在控制器上点了几下强度，电流一下子被推到最高点。

　普通人无法承受的电击强度。作为意识体，仍然感觉到那烧灼全身的痛苦。基尔伯特整个人倒上讲台，一脑袋撞得麦克风发出刺耳声音，又歪斜着角度滑到地上，宛如人偶。台下观众交头接耳，对情况不知所措。有几个人上前，想去询问身体状况，旁边快步走过来的高大男人却要求他们远离台上，自己走上前，用脚尖翻看基尔伯特昏迷的身体。

　基尔伯特的西装裤前面，一大片深色痕迹，蔓延到脚底皮鞋，流到地面。伊万闻到那股尿味和精液味道，蹲下来二话不说背起对方。背到背上的男人显然身体还在颤抖，或许是因为电流的作用尚未消失，仍是把晕倒的基尔伯特刺激得一颤一颤。

　他跟上司表明对基尔伯特同志身体的担忧，希望提早离开会场，亲自带他到医院检查。上司互相讨论一番，允许了。

　谁都知道基尔伯特这样的意识体不会突然晕倒，更何况伊万刚才翻男人身体检视的时候，年迈政治人物们和大部分听众都看到那双修长腿之间蔓延的黄色液体。

　基尔伯特睁眼的时候，他和那些上司猜测的一样，看到的是伊万房间裡的天花板，而不是本来说好的医院。身上的衣服被换成乾淨睡衣，布料不像是他自己的睡衣。他的脑袋迟钝地回想发生的情景，却发现自己像是第三者，在看着讲台上那个男人在台上失禁、倒下。然后有很多人错愕看着他，有谁用脚踢了踢他。

　那个用脚踢他的人这时从床边探出脑袋，注视麻木的基尔伯特好一会儿。

　｢早安？」伊万笑着说。

　基尔伯特看了一眼窗外，黑漆漆没有光，但是这次，他没有嘲笑也没有反驳，只是闭上眼睛顺从地说：｢早安。」

 

End.

 

　


End file.
